Each Other For A Day
by nat-chan
Summary: title kinda gives it away don't you think? Serena and Darien switch bodies for a day.....chaos and fun ensue!
1. Part 1

"Each Other For The Day"  
  
Part 1  
  
A Sailormoon Fanfic by: natia_99  
  
Rated: PG (a few insinuations....hey, it's embarrassing to   
be the opposite sex for the day! ;)  
  
AN: Sigh. I notice someone beat me to this idea already--although it was a great  
fic! ;)  
Hope ya like! E-mail me and all that!  
  
Disclaimers: I'm not Naoko...but would you believe I'm a   
blond superhero? No huh? Darnit! No one ever believes me!  
  
Thanks: Grace McMoon my moon sister! (awwww) Silver Bunny ^_^ and all the sweet people  
e-mailing lately about my stories (most about "Trap for a Truce"!) Arigato minna! ;p  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Serena awoke with a start and sat straight up in bed. She looked around   
dazedly.  
~Where am I?~   
The room was unfamiliar, the bed not her own. There was a wooden desk to one   
side and a vase of roses perched on the bedside table. The walls were painted a   
very boring shade of navy blue. She looked down at the matching bedspread   
and then to her hands.  
She gasped. They weren't her hands! She scrambled up and nearly fell over.   
Her legs were far too long to be her own and her arms.....  
She looked down over her body and felt herself become faint.  
~This is a dream. It has to be a dream. But it feels so real.   
Wake up Serena! Wake up!~  
She was a boy!  
She ran blindly through the apartment to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.  
The face looking back at her belonged to......  
She screamed.  
"I'm *Darien*???"  
  
Across town in Serena's room Darien stirred. His eyes opened slowly and   
squinted against the harsh sun flooding in from the window. He sat up and felt   
dizzy. Then he looked down at the bedspread.   
~Pink bunnies....what the?~  
He looked down at his hands and then his pajamas and gasped, leaping out of   
bed and looking wildly around the very girly room. He tripped and knocked over various  
trinkets and toys on his way down (to the floor)--fortunately everyone in the houselhold   
heard the crash as part of their daily routine and never noticed. He jumped up and rushed   
to the mirror over her make-up table and let out a yell.  
"I'm....*Serena*??!!"  
  
Back at Darien's apartment Serena sat shakily drinking a cup of very sugared   
coffee. She was trying to collect her thoughts.  
~I'm Darien? This must be his apartment. Why am I Darien? This has to be a   
dream! Ugh, this coffee tastes gross! More sugar....What am I going to do?~  
Then another, far more terrible thought hit her.  
~Wait a minute.......if I'm Darien then.....is Darien ME????!!! Oh no!~  
She scrambled around trying to get ready.  
~I've got to find him!~  
She rummaged through his closet for clothes and tried awkwardly to dress   
without looking. Although she was a *little* curious.....  
  
At the Tsukino house Darien sat at Serena's dressing table breathing hard.   
~I'm Serena? Why? What's going on? What do I do?~  
He tried to focus and found himself looking at the contents of her table. Her   
brush, her brooch she always wore....  
~I guess I'd better get dressed...~.  
Then it hit him like a ton of bricks--off a plane.  
~If I'm Serena then......is Serena ME?! Oh no!~  
He jumped up. ~I've got to find her!~  
He hurried about her room and found her school uniform then bolted for the   
bathroom. Trying to get ready was a nightmare. There was so much to do!   
How did girls do all this?   
~No wonder she's always late~!  
He tried desperately to dress without looking, but it was very difficult. He kept   
losing his balance. He finally managed to finish and hurried back into the   
bedroom to the dressing table. He stopped short at the reflection. Her hair was   
down!  
~Oh no! How does she get it up into those two odangos? I have no idea!~  
He brushed her long blond hair out and then swept it up as best he could into a   
somewhat haphazard ponytail. Then he looked at the clock and groaned.  
~I'm gonna make her late! I swear, if I ever get out of this, I'll never tease her   
about being late again!~  
He gathered up her books and bag and bolted down the stairs, flying nervously   
through the kitchen past her parents and brother.  
"Gotta go-I'm late!" he squeaked in her voice.  
What he didn't know is that this was how she came through the kitchen every   
morning. Her parents never even looked up.  
Her mother held out a lunch bag while reading the paper,  
"Don't forget your lunch dear."  
"Thanks...Mom." he said and took it has he flew out the door.  
He ran blindly through the streets towards Crossroads Junior High until he   
smashed into someone and they both fell over backwards.  
"Sorry!" they exclaimed together and then their eyes met.  
They simply stared at one another for one long tense moment. It was the   
strangest thing, looking at themselves.  
"Darien?" Serena asked timidly, towering over him , her face tight with fear.  
"Serena?" He replied.  
She sighed with relief, "Oh Darien! What's happened? What's going on?!"  
"I don't know! Somehow...we've switched bodies! What should we do?"  
A bell sounded in the distance.  
Serena frowned, "You're going to be late....for my class!"  
He looked at the books she was carrying....his High School textbooks.  
"I have class soon too. I guess we'd better play along till afterschool when we   
can figure something out?"  
"I guess." she answered softly.  
She looked him over and smiled, "You didn't do my hair right."  
"I don't know HOW you get it up into those odangos!" he exclaimed.  
She laughed softly, "Here, come here and I'll fix it for you."  
She stood over him and did her hair up into its usual style while he wrote out   
his schedule and room numbers. They quickly tucked each other in as best they   
could-half awkwardly but determined.  
Then they hurried off in separate directions.  
"Meet me after school at the park!"  
"Okay! Good luck!"  
  
Darien hurried into the school and found Serena's homeroom. Miss Haruna was   
already taking role call and called out Serena Tsukino just as her figure burst in,  
"Here!" called out Darien breathlessly, taking a seat next to Serena's friend   
Molly.  
"Wow, you just made it!" Molly whispered and giggled.  
Darien smiled.  
"Is there something amusing you'd care to share with us Serena?" Cut in Miss   
Haruna's voice sharply.  
Darien froze, "N-no Ma'am."   
"Perhaps you think arriving late every day is funny?"  
"No Ma'am, I'm sorry I was late."  
"Obviously you take punctuality as seriously as you do studying!"  
There were some snickers from the other students. Darien felt his heart beat   
strangely. Why was the teacher being so mean? Humiliating him in front of   
everyone? Did she always treat Serena this way?  
"I'm sorry." he muttered softly.  
"I'll see you in detention afterschool." said Miss Haruna coldly, "Then we'll   
talk about how sorry you really are."  
Darien just looked down.  
"Now, today's lesson is particularly difficult so pay attention."  
~Did she just look right at me?!~  
Miss Haruna launched into the lesson and Darien busied himself taking notes in   
Serena's scribbler. He flipped back a few pages and found that she actually took   
pretty good notes-though she doodled a fair bit. He bit back a smile at her   
little sketches of Tuxedo Mask with hearts around them.  
Miss Haruna turned her back to write on the board and Molly leaned over and   
whispered, "Looks like Miss H is on your case again today Serena!"  
Darien sighed.  
~Poor Meatball head! Things are tough on her here!~  
  
Over at Darien's High School Serena had managed to find his Chemistry class   
room and was busy trying to take notes. She wrote furiously.  
~I'm probably taking terrible notes! I don't know anything about Chemistry!~  
She flipped back a few pages and looked at Darien's neat handwriting.  
~He probably won't even be able to read my scrawl! ~  
The bell rang and everyone got up to leave.  
"Class, I'll hand back your papers as you leave!"  
Serena gathered up Darien's books and headed for the front of the room.  
"Here you are Darien and may I say I was most impressed with your paper.   
Very thorough!"  
"Th-thank you sir." Serena stammered out nervously.  
"But I've come to expect nothing but the best from you. Keep it up, you're a   
bright boy!"  
Serena left the room dazedly. No one had ever spoken to her that way-least of   
all a teacher. Although the compliment was aimed at Darien she felt, oddly   
enough, that it was for her in some way. And how nice it was to receive praise!  
She walked though the halls carefully, trying to find her next room. She was   
nervous that some of his friends would recognize him and come over to chat.  
~What will I say? I have no idea how he acts around anyone else but me! ~  
But she began to notice that no one approached him. No one said even so much   
as a hello.....  
  
Back at Crossroads Junior High it was lunch and Darien found himself sitting   
with Molly and some kid named Melvin. But he was far too busy rooting   
through Serena's bag and books to be concerned about that.   
Miss Haruna had mentioned a homework assignment due this afternoon and   
glared at him-er Serena fiercely.  
He leafed through her papers and books desperately.  
~It must be here! She must have done it! Serena please tell me you did it!~  
"Serena what are you looking for?" asked Molly.  
"My homework assignment! It must be in here somewhere!"  
"You did your homework!?" Molly and Melvin choked out in surprise.  
Just then Darien felt his hand close over some crumpled papers at the bottom of   
the bag. He pulled them out carefully and smoothed them over his knee.   
Sure enough, one of them was the homework assignment, all done and   
signed.....~then why is it crumpled up?~  
He eyed the other papers as Molly moved over beside him.  
"Serena, you really did do your homework? Wow! And what are all these other   
papers? Why Serena! These are all the homework assignments from the term!   
Why didn't you hand them in?"  
Darien stared at the papers in shock. They were all done...but crumpled....as   
though she'd given up....  
"I guess I didn't think they were...right." he replied as he realized it.  
~Oh Meatball head...but these look fine! Why don't you believe in yourself?~  
He felt guilt wash over him as he thought of all the times he'd teased her about   
flunking tests and swore he never would again....  
  
  
Back at Darien's High School........  
Serena sat alone at a table in the cafeteria eating. She'd found some change in   
Darien's pocket and bought herself some food. She couldn't believe no one had   
come over.  
~Maybe his friends are out sick......maybe they're away.....or maybe.....maybe he   
doesn't have any.....~  
She felt terrible at that last thought. What if Darien didn't have any friends at   
school? She felt guilty over yelling at him every time she saw him. Even if he   
did tease her.   
She took a moment to flip through his books and look over his notes. To glance   
down at his clothes and toss his hair back out of her eyes. Then she stood with   
her tray determinedly. If Darien didn't have any friends, she'd just have to   
change that.   
She started towards the nearest crowded table but stopped....~Wait a minute, I   
can't just rearrange his life! I'm not him!~  
She glanced around and noticed another boy sitting alone near the window,   
eating slowly as he stared absently out.  
She walked over, "Mind if I join you? You look like you could use some   
company."  
The boy looked up with surprise, "Sure, sure. I could. Actually, this is my first   
day here, I'm new."  
"Pleased to meet you then. I'm Ser-Darien. Darien Chiba."  
She offered her hand.  
"I'm Simon, Simon Grace." (AN: That's for you Grace! Love ya!)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The bell rang signifying the end of classes.  
Miss Haruna stood, "Alright class, just leave your assignments on my desk as   
you go. See you next week!"  
Darien shuffled up last and slipped all the assignments into the pile without her   
noticing. Then he stood waiting expectantly, for the first detention of his life....  
Miss Haruna turned from cleaning the black board and started with surprise.  
"Serena! What are you still doing here?"  
"You told me to stay after class remember? Because I was late."  
"Oh, that, well, it's the weekend and er, you weren't terribly late...just see that it   
doesn't happen again. Goodbye!"  
She pushed Darien out the door and shut it behind him.  
Molly was waiting, she giggled, "Miss Haruna must have a date tonight! I   
thought she seemed nicer this afternoon!"  
Darien raised his eyebrows with surprise but then remembered who he was.  
~Serena probably already knows that.~  
He did his best to imitate her and giggled in return-it felt very strange.  
"Yeah, for sure!" he managed and they walked out together.  
"Hey, wanna go to the arcade, me and Melvin and some of the other girls are   
going!"  
Darien shook his head, "Actually, I promised my parents I'd help them with   
some things around the house. I have to go straight home. Bummer huh?"  
He added that last part on and was very proud of himself indeed.  
"Yeah, well, maybe we'll do something over the weekend! Bye Serena!"  
"Bye Molly!"  
Then Darien bolted through the park, searching for....CRASH!   
He was flung over backwards as he smashed into someone.  
"Gomen nasai!" he exclaimed and jumped up, but then the sound of laughter   
caught his full attention...because it was his laughter.  
Serena stood over him, "Ha ha! What a nice change of pace! Now you know   
how it feels--Meatball head!" and she laughed harder.  
"Very funny!" he muttered bitterly, dusting himself off.  
When she calmed down they walked over to a secluded area of the park and sat   
down by the lake.  
Serena, stretching out half awkwardly and half gracefully in Darien's lean, lanky   
frame, felt the full weight of the situation hit her again and grew fearful.  
"So....what are we supposed to do? Why would this happen?"  
Darien stared pensively out at the lake, "I don't know....."  
He trailed off but then noticed tears running down---well his cheeks!  
"Serena, don't cry!" he exclaimed and reached up gently brushing them away.  
It was a strange sight to any passerby. A young girl brushing the tears away   
from a grown man's eyes.   
But perhaps grown man was too strong a term, for with Serena's spirit in his   
body, Darien found himself noticing how boyish he was...how young....  
How often he had tried to be the picture of calm and independence. How he had   
rushed into growing up so that people would stop pitying him. Maybe, just   
maybe...he'd missed out a little....  
Serena took a deep breath and shuddered a little.  
~I've got to be brave.~  
They both sat silently. There were a lot of things to consider. Not the least of   
which was their mutual secret identities....  
"What should we do in the meantime?" Asked Serena fearfully.  
And Darien found himself a little startled by the sound of his own voice.  
"I guess you'd better stay with me at my apartment till we figure this out....will   
your parents be okay with you staying with a friend?"  
"Yeah...that should be okay."  
"Well, let's go and get something to eat."  
"Alright." she said rising and they walked awkwardly away together.  
"So what was it like being me?" He asked her, trying to lighten the situation a   
bit.  
"Well...er...it was....uh.....that   
is....ohDarienI'msosorrythisissoembarassingbutIshouldtellyou!"  
It all came out in a rush.  
"Wha----t?" he managed.  
"Well, I....I....first I had to get dressed this morning....and I did without   
looking...I promise...but later...I kinda...well...I had to.....I had to go to the   
bathroom."  
She looked down shame facedly and he stared curiously at her until the   
realization dawned on him.  
"Oh..."  
"I suppose it was the same for you?" she asked softly  
"Well, kinda...but I really didn't have to look..." Now he was humiliated.   
This was so awkward!  
"I'm sorry Darien. I tried not to...but..."  
"Serena stop! It's okay, really." he finished weakly because it really wasn't   
okay, "Let's talk about something else okay?" he said quickly.  
They headed up the elevator to his apartment.  
"Wanna order pizza?"  
"Okay!"  
This was funny because it was *Serena* that asked in a serious voice and   
*Darien* who chirped 'okay' with enthusiasm.  
They laughed at their own voices.  
"It's strange hearing you talk with my voice." said Serena.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, you make me sound so serious!" She giggled.  
"Well, you make me sound silly!"  
"Hmph! At LEAST you can't call me Meatball head! If you make fun of me   
now, you'll be making fun of yourSELF! Ha!"  
"You'll always be Meatballhead to me." he muttered darkly, not enjoying being   
one-upped in the slightest.  
"What are you saying?" she asked narrowly  
He put on his best face--which in Serena's body was a bit bizarre.  
"Aieee! Guys! Major ice cream sale at the arcade! What in inCREEEEDIBLE   
opportunity! Let's go OOOOPS" he imitated her tripping and fell for full   
effect.  
He glared down at him, "Oh yeah? Well two can play THAT game!"  
"Look at me, I'm Darien....."  
She did her best to look cold and serious, "I know everything blah blah   
blah......I'm so smart and aloof blah blah blah....girls throw themselves at me all   
the time but I don't care...IIIII'm going to spend my adulthood torturing an   
innocent junior high student blah blah blah....hey Meatball head-"  
"Hey you do that pretty well." he said, indicating the Meatball head part.  
"Ohhhhh!"  
They each made their best (ie worst) impression of one another and made faces   
at each other.  
The elevator doors opened to reveal *Serena* with pigtails pulled, eyes crossed   
and tongue out, while *Darien * was contorted similarly, eyes askew, tongue   
out, ears pulled wide.  
The couple waiting for the elevator simply stared at them in disbelief.  
They quickly straightened and walked silently out and down the hall.   
They waited till the elevator doors were closed before laughing  
conspiratorily.  
"Ha ha ha! Did you see their faces!"  
"That was hilarious!"  
Serena fumbled through Darien's pockets for his keys and  
let them in.   
They walked in and Serena spoke, "You'd better call my parents and  
let them know I'm sleeping over. Just tell them I'm spending the night  
at Rei's with the girls!"  
"Alright." He said nervously.  
He dialed the number she gave him, "Hi...uh...Mom?"   
It was strange to say that because in his entire life he had  
never called anyone mother....  
"I'm staying over at Rei's with the girls for a sleepover tonight  
okay? Hmmm? Uh, yeah, they'll lend me PJ's it's okay! Alright, I'll be home  
by lunch time tomorrow....yes Mom....okay...I won't...Bye!"  
He hung up, "How'd I do?"  
She nodded her approval, "Very well." she did her best to imitate him.  
He smiled, "Now you order pizza."  
She called and relayed the address and imitated him without a hitch.  
"You're getting pretty good." He admonished.  
She smiled, "You too....although...I hope that doesn't mean we'll never..."  
He shook his head in fear, "No no! Don't think like that! I'm sure whatever   
this is will wear off..."  
They stared at one another tensely for a moment before Serena reached over  
gently hugged Darien...a little awkwardly since her tall frame was really the  
one whose comfort she was seeking...  
"Go change into something more comfortable." He said softly, surprised at  
the soft quality of her voice over his words.  
"Where are you pajamas? And what will YOU wear?"  
He sighed and they walked into his bedroom. He rooted through his drawers   
and closets until he found pajama's for him and her.  
They looked at one another seriously, "I'll change in the bathroom,   
you change in here okay?"  
"Okay." She nodded.  
  
He shut himself in the bathroom with the smallest pj's he could find and  
sighed heavily.  
Slowly, slowly he brought his face to the mirror. There she was, blond odangos,  
blue eyes and all...  
He took the opportunity to take a good, long look at her. This girl he  
teased to avoid facing the strange feelings that rushed him at their every  
chance encounter--which was often. There was something half familiar about   
her which was absurd since they'd never met.  
He felt bad for teasing her now...he'd never meant it anyway...but now he  
knew firsthand, what her life was like...  
He turned away and shut his eyes trying to dress and get ready for bed   
without looking.  
"Ouch!" He heard himself yell from the next room as Serena fell over.  
He smiled and chuckled, ~At least I'm not the only one...~  
  
In the next room Serena struggled to pull the last of Darien's pajamas on.  
~His legs are so long! How does he do this? Arrrrgh!~  
Then she stepped slowly over and sat at his desk. There was nothing of particular  
interest on it except for the vase of roses.  
She fingered one of them gently.  
~Roses.....I would never have pinned him for the type to like roses..~  
She briefly thought of Tuxedo Mask but pushed that aside.  
~NO WAY!~  
She got up and passed by the mirror. She stopped quite suddenly and   
walked over to it. She studied Darien's face carefully, the dark hair,   
the blue eyes...but there was something else....something almost....familiar?  
She tried to shake this sensation but found she could not.  
  
The sound of the bathroom door opening broke her reverie and she quickly   
straightened, walking out of the room to meet Darien.  
The doorbell rang and they headed towards it together, "Pizza's here!"  
Enthused Serena in a very girly manner, causing Darien to chuckle--however it  
came out in more of a giggle making the whole scene pretty funny.  
  
They took the pizza and sat down to eat. Darien found himself at the mercy of Serena's  
unnatural appetite as he ate slice after slice.  
  
"I can't believe how much I'm enjoying this pizza!" He said between bites, still trying to  
adjust to Serena's small hands while he ate.  
  
Serena, on the other hand, was already using Darien's larger hands--and mouth, to full advantage,  
and he found himself wondering if he ate that much himself.  
  
But afterwards, a terrible silence ensued. They watched some TV but were too restless and  
worried to concentrate. They tried to figure out why this had all happened but couldn't.  
And then, they simply ran out of things to say to one another.  
  
"Wow, when we're not fighting, it's hard to come up with conversation." He observed quietly.  
  
Serena sighed, "Yeah."  
  
"So...uhhh....tell me the story of your life?" He asked uncertainly.  
  
She laughed, "The story of my life?"  
  
He smiled, "In a nutshell."  
  
"Hmmmm....Serena Tsukino, born June 30th, age 14, grade 8, hate math, love video games..."  
  
"I hate to disapoint you, but I knew all that already." He cut in dryly.  
  
She frowned at him and he started, ~Is THAT what I look like when I frown?~  
  
"Well...." She added, "I have a younger brother named Sammy. I live with him and my Mom and  
Dad. Sammy's a real pain and Dad's kinda overprotective....Mom's a really great cook, she   
makes me a delicious lunch everyday...although Lita makes a pretty good lunch too."  
  
She looked around the apartment, "I didn't see any pictures of your parents. Where do they  
live? Do you have any brothers and sisters?"  
  
She didn't expect the effect that question would have on him and watched with silent horror as  
her own face became uncharacteristically serious.  
  
"I'm an only child." He answered quietly.  
  
She waited for the rest with an odd dread.  
  
"My parents were killed in a car accident when I was six."  
  
She moved over next to him, "I'm sorry."  
But there was no pity in her voice--and not because it was his either--just acknowledgement and  
respect.  
  
"I lived in an orphanage till I was old enough to get a job. Then I moved here."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I can't remember the accident...or my parents at all."  
  
Now she cringed, it was an odd look to see pass over his own face, "Oh that's terrible. You   
can't remember them at all?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
Suddenly a lot of things about him made sense. How he didn't ever approach her right, he didn't  
know how. How he hadn't any friends at school. She vowed then, never to let his front keep   
her back.  
  
She took his hand quietly, and squeezed it, and watched her own face rise to meet her with a   
smile.  
  
"That's better." She said, "I can't have you frowning, my face might get stuck like that!"  
  
He chuckled. Then she grew serious again and kept hold of his hand, eyeing him uncertainly,  
"Darien?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Uhhh, can we....can we be friends?"  
  
He simply stared at her, open mouthed and unblinking for some time.  
  
She grew uncomfortable and flustered, "I...I know I'm not...smart...or mature...or even   
well balanced....nothing that you probably want in a friend...but I promise I'll try...I  
really want us to get along better....."  
  
He kept staring and after a long silence said in complete disbelief, "You..want to be my friend?"  
  
She nodded with surprise, "Well,...yeah..."  
  
"After all I've done to you?"  
  
"You only teased me."  
  
He stared another moment and then broke out into a smile, "I'd love to be your friend!"  
  
And then he watched his own face twist into a completely Serena grin and laughed.  
But the ensuing Serena babble that sprung forth from his own lips was a little terrifying.  
  
"Oh I know we'll be good friends! And I want you to know you can tell me anything alright? I   
promise I'm trustworthy--just ask my friends. We'll do all kinds of fun stuff together and   
just imagine Andrew's face when we act nice to each other it'll be so funny........"  
  
She kept on and he just shook his head. ~How did I get myself into this situation?~  
He didn't know what was more amazing, that Serena was talking with him this way or that he  
was understanding it completely.  
  
"Whoa...halt! You're gonna wear out my vocal cords!"  
  
"I'm just excersising them!" She said and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"I agree that we'll make good friends." He said smiling.  
  
She smiled.  
  
~Now I can treat her to milkshakes when she runs out of money on the Sailor V game...and catch  
her when she trips on me without worrying that she'll freak....and--~  
  
"Maybe I can help you out with school sometime!"  
He cringed, ~Why did I say THAT one outloud?~  
  
He watched her expression darken a moment, "You think I'm stupid?"  
  
"I've never thought that Serena, I have a feeling you're just going about your studies the  
wrong way."  
  
She brightened, "Maybe you're right! Okay!"  
Then she leaned closer to him, "And in return I'll make sure you loosen up and have fun  
once and a while!"  
  
"I have fun!.....sometimes..."  
  
"Yeah, more like NEVER!"  
  
"Well I guess we're a good balance because YOU have entirely TOO MUCH fun!" He bit back and then  
growled as she only laughed harder.  
  
"You can never have too much fun dummy!"  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
And to prove her point she leaned over and yanked one of her own pigtails!  
  
"Hey!" He cried in protest.  
  
Then she jumped up and ran for the nearest cushion, "Pillow fight!!!!!"   
  
This proved very favorable for Serena who used Darien's lithe, lanky frame to full advantage,  
while Darien kept tripping over Serena's unbelievably long pigtails and falling flat on his face.  
  
"You know I think you're hair is your WHOLE problem!" He wheezed, trying to dodge another   
attack.  
  
"Ha ha, I NEVER trip over my hair!"  
  
Finally they stopped after jumping all over his furniture and mussing each other up   
considerably. But it helped ease the tension and fear they both felt. Serena looked at him  
and sighed, "My hair is ruined. Do you have a brush?"  
  
He nodded and went to get it. When he returned, she sat him down and brushed out all her hair,  
gently loosening the odangos and tumbling it to the floor.  
  
"This is a lot easier to do when I can sit behind myself!"  
  
He chuckled lightly but was rather silent after that. She smiled and leaned in closer,  
"Feels nice doesn't it?"  
  
He looked up surprised, "Yeah actually."  
He hadn't wanted to admit just HOW nice.  
  
"It's one of the big perks about being a girl. Having your hair brushed or done always  
feels so nice."  
  
He smiled, ~Hmmm, note to self, always offer to brush Serena's hair from now on....WAIT A SEC!  
WHY would I be brushing her HAIR??? What's happening to my thoughts??? Oh no, I'm being  
Serena-fied!~  
  
She finished and tucked it up softly, "So it'll be easier to sleep." She murmured and he could  
hear her getting sleepy.  
  
"Wanna try and catch some shut-eye?"  
  
"Mmmhmmm."  
  
He walked her to the bedroom.  
  
"No no, I'll sleep on the couch--this is YOUR room!"  
  
"No way, you're my guest...besides," He winked, "It'll be like I'm sleeping on my own bed!   
You'll never fit on the couch at my height anyway."  
  
"Oh alright."  
  
So Serena settled into Darien's bed and drifted off slowly, feeling at least a little contented  
that they'd finally called a truce and would be friends. But Darien, out on the couch, tucked  
up cautiously in Serena's small body, lay awake for hours, worried, trying to figure it out...  
but finally, his eyes drifted closed and he gave in to sleep himself.  
  
But it was shortlived...for a brief time later a strange beeping woke him and her as well.   
He got up and shook himself, "WHAT is that noise?" He demanded, sounding simulatenously like  
himself and Serena in full-fledged annoyance mode--if possible!  
  
In Darien's room Serena froze....she knew that sound all too well! It was her scout   
communicator.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
Gasp! WHAT will happen? Stay tuned! 


	2. Part 2

"Each Other For The Day"  
Part 2  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not Sailormoon, nor is my name Serena--but I am short and blond, hey,  
2 out of 4 ain't bad ne? Hmmm? It is? Sigh.  
  
AN's: Wow! I'm so surprised at all the e-mail I got about his old story that's been rotting  
away on my computer for ages! I wasn't going to do the whole "what if they had to fight as  
each other" thing but then I thought'd be funny so here it is!  
  
;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~%~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
Serena came staggering out of the room wide-eyed.  
  
"What's that noise?" Darien muttered, rummaging till he found the communicator.  
"Hey, what's this?"  
  
Serena snatched it, "Uh, er, nothing...that is...oh nooooooo!"  
  
The communicator kept beeping oblivious to her plight till Darien snatched it back and managed  
to flip it open. Rei was on and--seeing Serena's face--never knew the difference.  
  
"Meatballhead! Hurry up! There's a Youma in the park! It's shooting slime! Mars out!"  
  
Darien stared at it for some minutes after it went dark, while Serena stood by tensely.  
  
He was a long moment in putting it together, staring at the communicator and then pulling up  
her brooch from her blouse incredulously.  
  
"Are you...??" He breathed and she nodded numbly.  
  
"I'm sorry Darien, but-I have to go! I'm the only one that can finish it off!"  
  
He shook his head, "Never in a thousand years..." He was muttering.  
  
She shook his shoulders, "Darien, you have to transform and be me! Here, take the brooch and  
yell 'Moon Crystal Power'!"  
  
Unfortunately, yelling this actually activated the brooch since it recognized who was saying it  
and a bright light encompassed them both transforming *Darien* into Sailormoon.  
  
He stood in shock looking down at himself and then shot up in time to see his transformation   
prompt hers...into Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Ahhh!" She moaned clutching her head suddenly, "Darien...owwwww...."  
And then in a burst of light she was Tuxedo Mask. She stared down at her outfit and gingerly  
touched the mask.  
  
"Oh Gods..." She gasped, "I don't believe it!"  
  
They stared at each other, "You....." they said together.  
  
Then Darien shook his head, "Well, anyway, we have to go fight! Come on!"  
  
And they jumped out the window and into the night, hurrying to the park.  
  
"Hang back till the last minute." Darien said, pushing her back, "Use surprise to your   
advantage."  
  
"Wh-at?" She cried, "B-but--"  
  
"Serena, I don't have a lot of powers like you guys do, I have to wait till the last second  
to be effective! Just jump in if I get in trouble!"  
  
She nodded and perched in a nearby tree, "Don't screw up!" She hissed as he jumped in to make  
an entrance.  
  
"How dare you destroy this beautiful park! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"  
But to the surprise of scouts and Youma, *Sailormoon* proceeded to snicker a bit.  
  
*Tuxedo Mask* in a nearby tree, narrowed his eyes and muttered something inaudible....  
  
"About time!" Rei growled, blasting the youma with fire as the others shot their own powers.  
  
Amy scanned it for weaknesses, "In the forehead! Get it in the forehead!" She shouted as it  
shot slime in all directions.  
  
Darien made a grab for Serena's tiara and tried to remember what she always yelled,  
"Moon tiara....magic?" then he tried to aim for the Youma's forehead.  
  
But the Youma absorbed the blow and charged him. Darien swallowed hard, he always accused   
Sailormoon of being wimpy in the face of these, but they looked pretty menacing from the   
ground! He moved to jump out of the way but it slimed him in place.  
  
"Ahh! A little help someone?!" He cried and looked up to Serena in the tree. She was searching  
madly through his pockets for roses.  
  
"Where do you keep them?" She cried desperately.  
  
"Never mind, just help me!!!"  
  
The scouts noted this exchange with puzzled expressions.  
  
Serena nodded and jumped down to grab him slipping in the slime and failing utterly. She looked  
up to see the Youma charging and only had time shove Darien out of the way.  
  
"NO!" Darien cried as she became stuck in the slime. She was still trying to find a rose.  
  
And at the last second she realized he conjured them--she didn't know how, but she did and flung  
one right into his forehead, throwing him back.  
  
Darien stared shocked and shaken. Watching his own body come close to death had been utterly  
horrifying.  
A smack to the arm from Rei brought him out of this state, "Anytime Meatballhead!"  
  
He held up the wand shakily, "Uh...Moon...healing?....uhh...oh! ACTIVATION!"  
  
BLAST! The wand shot light into the youma, but not silver light, green light. The Scouts  
watched with puzzlement.  
  
But the Youma was dusted all the same, while *Tuxedo Mask* knelt gasping in sticky slime and  
*Sailormoon* stood with odd posture, trembling with the wand.   
  
Darien fell to his knees, exhausted. Did it always leave Serena so drained to use this wand?  
He thought of how much slower she moved after the battles they fought, and how he always   
lectured her. He cringed with guilt.   
  
Slowly he pulled himself up to the Scouts watching *Tuxedo Mask* with interest as *he*  
tried vainly to free himself from the slime but could not.   
  
"Ohhhh! Stupid slime!" his voice cried out and he winced. Serena was just ruining his image.  
  
"Stop struggling!" He called out, walking over to her and trying to pull her up.  
  
Finally Darien lost patience as Serena kept making him sound girlier and girlier and growled out,  
"Oh Kami-sama that's enough!" and with one swoop scooped her up and flew off into the night.  
  
Of course what the *scouts* saw was Sailormoon pick up Tuxedo Mask and fly off into the night  
with him in her arms. (AN: can you IMAGINE! heh heh heh)  
  
They all became very pale and silent.  
  
"Did everyone else see that too?" Jupiter asked white lipped.  
  
Ami pulled down her scanner to confirm, "Yes..." she said with disbelief.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~@  
  
Darien flew through his window and gently deposited Serena before falling to his knees,   
exhausted.  
  
Serena hurried to him and caught him in her arms, "Hey-y, are you alright?" She asked gently.  
  
He looked up into her eyes, "Are you always this tired after you use the wand?"  
  
She nodded smiling, "You get used to it."  
The she pulled one of her Meatballs playfully, "You did pretty good, Sailormoon!"  
  
"You too, Tuxedo Mask--except for that voice at the end....you've ruined my image."  
  
She giggled in response and he rolled his eyes.  
Then she reached down and squeezed her brooch so that he detransformed back into *Serena* with  
pajamas. She caught him again as he fell forward with the energy loss.  
  
"Gods..." He breathed, admiring her for enduring it all.  
  
He watched the Tuxedo Mask transformation ebb away on Serena and smiled almost tenderly at her.  
She smiled back but then touched her head gingerly, "Does your head always hurt like that  
when I transform?"  
  
He nodded, "Worse when you're in danger."  
  
"And you always come, and hold back till the last moment, to protect me?"  
  
"That's what I do...I protect you."  
  
And impulsively, she caught him up in a hug. He smiled and hugged her back, awkwardly since he  
was hugging himself in some respects.  
  
She pulled back, "Do you think our switching bodies has something to do with our secret   
identities?"  
  
"Maybe." He shrugged, pulling her to the couch and getting a first aid kit.   
  
They absently tended to one another's cuts and scrapes, deep in thought. Darien was still  
exhausted from using the wand and began to drift off in Serena's arms. She smiled down at  
well, herself!  
  
"Finally I got to protect you for a change." She whispered.  
  
He stirred restlessly, "I'll always protect you Serena....I promise..."  
  
And then he was asleep. He'd never been more certain that his role really was to protect her.  
He'd been so caught up in finding the crystal he'd forgotten obvious signs like the pain  
when she was in danger, and always knowning how to find her. Now it made sense that he  
smashed into her all the time. They were drawn......  
  
Serena leaned back on the couch in Darien's long frame and pulled *herself* into her arms to  
sleep. She felt an odd tenderness looking after Darien. It was a heavy burden to shoulder  
protecting someone, she'd seen that first hand today.   
  
She was relieved to find he was Tuxedo Mask....that certainly explained a few things. And it  
was somehow, a huge relief and "right" to her that he was her protector and not an enemy.  
Why this was she fell asleep trying to answer.  
  
Darien dreamt once again of his Princess, gazing up at her on a balcony, surrounded by mist.  
  
"Princess!" He cried trying to reach her.  
  
Serena found herself on a balcony, looking down at a frantic young man in armor.   
~This dream...I haven't had this since I first became Sailormoon...~ She thought.  
  
"Endymion!" She cried before thinking, remembering suddenly.  
  
"Who are you?" The young Prince called, trying valiently to climb the balcony.  
  
She smiled and climbed down instead to meet him. But as she approached him her eyes widened  
with shock. She knew that face!  
  
"Darien! What are *you* doing in my dream? You're not Endymion!"  
  
"Serena?!" He asked after a moment of shock.  
  
She frowned, "Uh yeahh...why would you--" She chanced to look down at herself then and  
gasped, "Oh Gods.."  
  
White gown, SILVER hair??!!   
  
"Huh?!" She cried.  
  
He stepped closer though and took her by the shoulders, "It's been you I've been dreaming of  
all along?"  
  
She stopped short and stared at his earnest blue eyes, begging her silently for answers.  
  
"You called me Endymion, is that my name?"  
  
"I-I don't know..."  
  
He shut his eyes in frustration, "Serena, I can't remember anything about my past. I lost  
my parents when I was six and my memories of them too. I have this dream every night. You  
stand on that balcony just out of reach and beg me to bring you the silver imperium crystal."  
  
"Is that why you're searching for it?" She asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
She shook her head. He wasn't the enemy, he was just searching for the truth about himself.  
  
"I wish I could give you answers." She replied, "I only had this dream once when I first   
became Sailormoon."  
  
"You must be the Princess." He said quietly, "That's why I protect you? Maybe this is who we  
were...a long time ago?"  
  
She nodded thoughtfully, then stopped short, "The Scouts and I are searching for a Princess.  
The Moon Princess, our leader, she's supposed to have the crystal and we protect her."  
  
"You have a crescent moon on your forehead." He said, touching it gently.  
  
Her eyes widened, "WHAT?! You don't think it could be *ME* do you?!"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Oh noooooo! Why me? I'll make a TERRIBlE princess, just like I make a terrible scout and  
a terrible leader...."  
  
"That's not true." He said suddenly, "You're not terrible at any of those things. It has to be  
you! It can be no one else!"  
  
She looked up at him gently, "Why? I would've thought you of all people would wish it was   
someone else..."  
  
He shook his head, "I wouldn't have it any other way..."  
  
She blushed a pretty pink then and he drew her close and kissed her impulsively. But as they  
kissed everything rushed him in a flash--memory, emotion....he fell to his knees.  
  
"Darien! Darien!" Serena cried falling to her knees beside him, "What's wrong?"  
  
~Endymion, don't leave me!~  
  
"Sere--Serenity..." He managed before slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
When Darien and Serena awoke together the next morning, it was Serena who shot up first,   
still panicked about Darien passing out.  
  
"Darien! Darien!" She was crying out before she realized.  
  
Darien sat up himself, drowsily mumbling, "Wha? Whasamatter?"  
  
Then they froze, staring at one another. They were back in their own bodies.  
  
Serena smiled slowly, "We're....we're..."  
  
He grinned, "Thank GODS!"  
  
Serena launched herself into his arms, "I'm so glad! No offense to you or anything!"  
  
"None taken!" Then he pulled back slowly and brushed her hair back tenderly,  
"Hey." He said softly.  
  
"Hmm? What is it?" She asked wide eyed, "Is there something on my face?"  
  
He chuckled lightly, "No, no you're fine. I just, I remember....everything...finally."  
  
She smiled, "About your parents?"  
  
He nodded, eyes twinkling.  
  
Then she faltered, "A-about your Princess?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"Is is...is it...me?" She squeaked.  
  
He laughed outright now, "Couldn't be anyone else!"  
  
"B-but..I...I..."  
  
He pulled her closer, "You'll remember in time....in the meantime, I will protect you and  
fight with you....and..."  
  
She'd been watching his face intently, blushing steadily, "And?"  
  
He leaned close till their foreheads touched, "Love you?"  
He asked, as though seeking permission.  
  
She gasped softly, "Really?"  
  
He laughed softly in response, "A thousand years ago, we were engaged..."  
  
Her eyes widened even further. He leaned in close and kissed her gently.  
And she could feel herself melt.....her arms slipped around him instinctively....  
  
"Okay..." She replied against his lips and she could feel him grin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
Later that morning, Serena and Darien walked to the arcade, hand in hand. Darien looked as though  
the best thing in the world had just hit him squarely on the head and Serena clung to his hand  
as though it were a precious gift. They smiled at one another adorably. (^_^)  
  
But as they approached the arcade doors, four girl's burst out, Rei in the lead.  
  
"Alright you guys! I want some answers!" Rei growled, "Just WHY was you're mother calling  
this morning looking for you? I had to cover for you! Where exactly WERE you?!"  
  
Then she noticed Serena was holding Darien's hand, "WHAT?! ARE YOU GUYS TOGETHER NOW?!"  
  
Mina, Lita, Rei and Amy stared at them in shock and Andrew came out to see what the   
commotion was.   
  
Mina was the first to come back to life, "Oh, now I DEFINETLY want some answers!"  
  
Serena and Darien looked at each other and then took of running, four senshi hot on their   
tails.  
  
Andrew just stared in shock, "Serena and Darien holding hands?" then he dropped his broom  
and actually abandoned the arcade to chase after them too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phew! Hope ya liked minna! Just a two parter! It's only a day afterall! ^_^hee.  
I'll put out a little epilogue about going back to school afterwards though! ;) 


	3. Epilogue

Each Other For A Day  
  
Epilogue  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon  
Naoko does (a good thing too)  
For I am but a student poor  
Who's endless yarns you must endure  
So please don't sue me or send me flames  
For borrowing the places and names?  
  
AN's: Yikes, my disclaimers are getting weird. Gomen. sigh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~@  
  
Monday morning. Crossroads Junior High.  
  
"Serena, could I see you at my desk for a moment?" Miss Haruna's voice  
cut over the din of students.  
  
Serena gulped and walked up. She'd forgotten about asking Darien how school had gone--along  
with the surrounding Universe everytime he kissed her. She supposed she was in trouble again.  
  
But Miss Haruna pulled her gently round to show her something.  
She gasped as she looked down at all the homework assignments she'd left crumpled in her bag.  
  
"These are all wonderful Serena. You have a firm grasp on everything we've covered. Why on  
earth didn't you hand them in before?"  
  
Serena flushed, "I-I thought I'd flunk."  
  
Miss Haruna shook her head, "You only think you're a bad student. These assignments prove it.  
I'm going to take these and forget their late, as long as you hand your work in from now on  
okay?"  
  
Serena shook her head slowly and then walked dazedly back to her desk.   
~Darien...he must've found them all in my bag...~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Azabu High. Lunchtime.  
  
Darien wove his way through the lunchroom to a lone table by the window to eat and study.  
But he'd barely sat down when another boy--about his age--sat down beside him.  
  
"Hey Darien! Mind if I join *you* today?"  
  
"Uh, not at all..." He said, trying not to sound surprised. He looked at the boy's books and  
quickly noted his name was Simon.   
  
"I want to thank you for coming to sit with me yesterday again! It's not easy being the new  
guy!"  
  
Darien relaxed a bit, "Oh for sure, I remember when I started here..."  
  
And they managed to have a fairly smooth conversation after that.  
  
~Serena...~ He thought half-ruefully, ~At least she didn't just go plop down at the nearest  
crowded table and REALLY mess up my life!~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Arcade. Afterschool.  
  
Darien sat across from Serena who was busy inhaling a milkshake.  
  
"I see you made me a new friend." He smiled wryly.  
  
Serena raised an eyebrow, "And I see YOU handed in all my assignments."  
  
He colored a bit, "Er...they looked fine."  
  
She smiled, "They were. She's giving me full credit for all of them."  
  
He smiled, "Simon's pretty cool."  
  
She looked at his face a moment, "I guess now we really appreciate what our lives are like."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I'm kind of glad it happened."  
  
He grinned, "Me too....uh...except for the bathroom thing..."   
  
The both blushed awkwardly at one another until Andrew came over.  
  
"I still don't believe it." He said shaking his head at them.  
  
Darien chuckled and Serena blushed redder.   
  
Andrew grinned, "But hey, stranger things have happend. Did you hear that the other night,  
Sailormoon was spotted, carrying Tuxedo Mask off into the night in her arms?! Ha ha, I'd have  
paid to see that!"  
  
Darien and Serena's eyes widened and they struggled to wait till he was gone before bursting  
into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"whoops!" Serena managed, still laughing.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All done minna. Just a short little epi to tie up loose ends. ^_^hee 


End file.
